


Riptide Heart

by Firecore



Series: Kingdom Hearts Band AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecore/pseuds/Firecore
Summary: Growing up has been difficult for Sora, his two best friends departed in different, yet similar paths.One day Riku decides to come back and meet his old friends again, making Sora discover new, mixed and complicated feelings.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959478
Kudos: 5





	Riptide Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This time I present to you my other favorite AU; Band AU.
> 
> Taking place in a more modern atmosphere, telling us different stories about growing up, where everyone shares one same string that connects them: Music.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece on Sora's story!

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately...'

Sora was laying down on his bed, watching the never changing ceiling of his messy room, his phone by his side, the screen was the only source of light. It was late at night and it was also cloudy, not even the moon or the stars could be seen and their light wasn't strong enough to break through the thick cape of clouds. The other houses didn't provide much of a light either, the world felt like it was in a deep slumber and Sora was the only being awake.

Silence was all that existed right now, not even the croak of frogs after the rain, not even the song of crickets. Sora found himself in a deep trance of mixed feelings, his mind and body completely sore, not allowing him to do anything else. He could only concentrate in a still point of the ceiling, his eyesight completely tunneled by the lazy concentration.

Suddenly, everything was shattered by the single sound of his phone, a message notification. He felt like he came back to life, breathing again, noticing that there was indeed sounds around him. The frogs, the crickets, a barking dog of a neighbor and a far away echo of the waves coming from the beach, it all came back.

Sora sat down and brushed his eyes then turned to his phone, the messenger taking away his breath once again.

"Riku..." He whispered, taking the phone with a shaking hand. He hesitated to read the message, repeating to himself yes or no, yes or no...Until he finally flicked the notification leading him to the chat.

'Hey Sora, sorry for messaging you so late, it's not that late over here. I just wanted to let you know that my flight will be earlier than expected, so I will probably be there sooner. Hope you're well.'

Sora found himself smiling, but his eyes were telling something else. Why was he reacting so differently at the same time? He opened unconsciously Kairi's chat, it appears that they haven't spoken in a while. He wanted to let her know that Riku was coming back after so many years of being separated, but...Why he couldn't do it?

Riku probably told her already anyway, right? Riku always cared about Kairi and he constantly asked about her when he and Sora talked. He wondered what Riku was thinking right now, he wondered what Riku was feeling right now, he wondered what was Riku wearing right now.

Wait, what?

He shook his head at the second that went through his head. What was he even thinking? He probably was too sleepy and hungry so his mind was playing tricks on him. Yeah, that must be it.

But he was denying himself, he was denying the fact that these exact line of thoughts has happened before, many, many times before. Since Riku and him came in contact once again about a year ago things have been a little weird. Slowly his contact with Kairi was less constant, she was also really busy with college and her musical career so he didn't really want to annoy her. It's been some time since they were together, since that small playful kiss...Sora still wonders if that was a mistake.

He let out a big groan to let out all these sketchy thoughts of his head, falling down to his bed once again with a troubled expression, taking his pillow and shoving his face into it as if that may help to solve his problems. But that just won't do it...he had to write back. He took a peek at his phone, the chat list open, Riku's profile icon was a recent picture of him somewhere far away from here, and he looked like...many things. A young man with a soft smile, soft eyes, short and well cared hair, perfect lips...wait! Stop! Sora was drifting away again, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter. He just took the phone and opened the chat, trying his best to not look at his picture again.

"Hi Riku ^-^ Don't worry, I'm having a hard time sleeping. I'm really excited to see you again!!!' 

...Is it good? Are these words enough? Should he erase the emoji? He felt like that could give the message a happy and eager feeling...He erased it. And did again without the emoji, erased it again and added two emojis. How frustrating.  
"STOP THAT, JUST DO SOMETHING!" He talked to himself, answering back with a whine.

'Hi Riku, I'm fine. I hope you're doing good! I'm having a hard time sleeping tonight, so no worries ^-^; I'm really excited to see you again, be safe!'

And as soon as he typed down the last letter he hit sent, regrets and awkwardness punching him right away, but it was already delivered. And even before he could ease away the feeling he noticed that the message was also already read and Riku's status was 'Typing', panic exploding in his whole body like dynamite. He threw his phone with the screen facing down on his bed and waited with his heart racing like never before.

The notification sound drowned out all other noise. The frogs, the crickets, the dog, the waves, his heart; it all became silent.

'You? Troubles sleeping? Now that's something I never thought I'd hear. Try listening to some music, that helps me. I'll let you have your time for that, write me in the morning and let me know if I helped.'

Suddenly, a fluttery feeling took the space of his stomach, going up and up to his chest and making his heart feel safe again. Riku always worried about him too, didn't he? That thought made Sora's worries fade away in the blink of an eye.  
Sound came back to life, and everything felt calmer now, the sound of the waves were louder than anything and there was nothing else than the bubbly sound of the foam hitting the shore that calmed down Sora.

Music...it is what brought them all together at the end, wasn't it? They all enjoyed playing, listening to and discovering music. Sora loved to make them laugh and amaze them with his natural ability with the flute, it's what really drove him to keep moving forward. 

But it was also what shattered them apart, or more like what led them all to different paths. Riku and Kairi went to shape their futures with their talent, while Sora just followed his heart. He felt like he was drowning in nostalgia, but he wasn't exactly feeling sad. Good times were good times, maybe they won't come back but...Life is always changing, he hoped to have new fun experiences with his friends in the future.

He took a deep breath and followed Riku's advice; plugged his headphones, opened his music app and hit shuffle, let any song lead him to the trance of sleep.

But not before at least answering back.

'Thanks Riku, you're the best. See you ❤️'

...

"Wait wait wait, NO NO THAT WAS A MISS CLICK!!"

But it was already too late, the message was sent, received and read. 

Oh he was going to need more than music to calm himself now. Perhaps a hammer would do a good job.


End file.
